


Re-Written

by airaza



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airaza/pseuds/airaza
Summary: You had just finished watching Banana Fish before moving to New York. Everything reminds you of the anime and all you want is to change the story. But what if you could? At your part time job at the library you find a mysterious book that grants your deepest desire at that moment.Thought up of this story a while after watching Banana Fish. Hopefully this will help me get over it. This is my first time doing a reader insert, let alone a fanfic. Please no harsh comments but let me know how to improve. Was thinking about giving your character a romance so let me know who you would want to be with. Trying to make your character pretty gender neutral so i will give you they/them pronouns and try not to make it too hard to imagine yourself in this story.<3
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. The realization

The Realization

“Y/n you ready?” “Y/n are you paying attention at all? This is important!” You fell someone tapping your shoulder which brings you out of your daydream. Internally sighing you go to address the person talking to you.

“Hmm? What were you saying? Sorry my mind is somewhere else today.” To be honest you have been in this state for a week now. Right before you moved up to New York you wanted to watch something new. All over TikTok you say people trying out this anime with a cool gay band so obviously you wanted to try it out! The only problem was that you couldn’t find the name of that anime anywhere, but you had narrowed it down to either Banana Fish or Given. You figured that since you wanted to see both you would just flip a coin and watch whatever show the coin landed on, thinking that it really wouldn’t make that much of a difference anyways. Boy how you were wrong though because after watching Banana Fish you were broken, destroyed, and just couldn’t believe the fact that Ash didn’t save himself. It did not help the fact that once you finished the anime you had to move to New York.

Which brings you to now. You loved reading and since you would need a part time job your past self applied to work part time at one of the New York libraries. How sad you were to find out that it was the exact same library that Ash had died in. You just couldn’t brake this haze every time you went to your part time job reimagining all the feelings you felt watching Ash died. Luckily you had found a fellow weeb who watched Banana Fish. Your Neighbor Elise, everytime you had your shift she would come to visit you just to make sure you were ok (but mainly because she wanted to come and read manga).

“Come on Y/n snap out of it I know it hurts right now but if you keep daydreaming like that you could loose your job!” Elise was basically whisper shouting right now and people were starting to give you guys weird stares. You walked her to the manga section of the library needing to put away some books on the shelves that people returned. As she kept talking about ways you could get over this stump of yours you gazed upon a weird looking book titled “The Wish”. “Huh” you thought to yourself.

“Hey Elise have you ever heard of a book called the Wish? It doesn’t have an author.” Elise came running over to where you were not realizing you had left her side.

“Nope but maybe check the inside the authors name could be in there!” Elise exclaimed. You turned the page open to the first page and took a huge wiff “Ahh old book” you thought. You looked down at the page but didn’t see anything written. Not soon after the book started flipping pages by itself and soon turned to a page that read:

THE THING YOU DESIRE MOST AT THIS VERY MOMENT SHALL BE GRANTED FOR ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS SAY THE TITLE 3 TIMES

“ Haha very funny. This must be some kind of prank,” you thought to yourself,” There’s no way this could ever be true. Buuutttt theres no reason I can’t try at least once” 

“The Wish, The Wish, The Wish” you mumbled to yourself. After five minutes nothing happened, which was really disappointing but expected. It wasn’t until the next day you had realized what you had done to yourself.


	2. I'M WHERE?!?

I’M WHERE?!?

_ BEEP BEEP BEEP _

You groaned as you heard your alarm this morning. You had stayed up all night watching Given and it did not help with your post Banana Fish depression right now.”Ugh I didn’t even go to sleep until 6 in the morning how is it already 12 in the afternoon!” You sighed as you got up out of bed, getting up your hands went straight to where you keep your phone to charge to look at the time. Now more awake then you were before you realized that this in fact was not your room.Looking around everything seemed more animated than usual. “Huh i might be getting over this depression faster than i thought.” You said thinking to yourself. Getting up to see where exactly you were you headed straight for the bathroom that you saw. You couldn’t shake the feeling that something was most definitely off about your current situation.

As you got to the mirror (in the bathroom wasn’t sure if that was clear) you physically jumped at your appearance you yourself was animated! “How can this be I have to be dreaming there is no way this is possible.” You pinched yourself trying to wake up ,but for some reason you were unsuccessful. You were trying to think of yesterdays events, anything that could possibly answer how you were freaking animated right now. Then it hit you that book you were messing around with,but it was supposed to fufil your desires not animate you. “Hmm but what were my biggest desires at that moment. Thinking long and hard it hit you the thing you wanted the most at that time was to get over the pain of Banana Fish. That stupid book must’ve put you in this universe. “Pfft as if that would help the emptiness i feel! Well there’s only one way i could think to solve this situation,” You thought while getting dressed in whomever’s clothes where in the closet you where rummaging through,” I have to go back to the library to find that book, and maybe I could find my phone while I’m at it!”

Pretty short chapter. Sorry about that I kind of don't really know what I'm doing but i hope you still like what I am starting(slowly but surely)


	3. The Meeting

THE MEETING

After walking around in circles for what seemed like forever you finally decided to ask somebody for directions to the library. Turns out it was in front of your face the entire time.  _ Geez i really am stupid sometimes _ you thought to yourself. Once you were inside the library you headed straight towards the manga section ( because you were pretty sure that’s where you put the book). You had gone through the entire manga collection the library had and you just could not find the book.  _ I know for a fact i left it here so where could it have gone? Guess I’ll just have to ask the front desk ladies,but I hate talking to strangers about things that could be an inconvenience to them.  _ Going back and forth between what you should do you ended up putting your pride away and walked up to the lady working at the desk. “Um, excuse me. I was here yesterday and had found this book called The Wish, but I seemed to have lost it. Could you please tell me where i could find it,” You exclaimed, kind of nervous as to what she was about to say.

“Sure thing sweetie,”  _ Ugh sweetie I hate it when people call me that,  _ “ Hmm it seems to have been checked out already hun sorry, but if you tell me your name and email i could put you on the waitlist for it!.”  _ Hun!! I take it back she can just call me sweetie. _

“Uh I guess… My name is f/n l/n and my email is *whatever you want your email to be*. How many other people are on the waitlist so I can prepare myself for how long I’ll have to wait?”  _ PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don’t be more than 2 people I don’t know how long i can last here. _

“This must be your lucky day!! You are the first and only person on the waitlist for this book,” The lady whisper shouted,” Which is weird since the waitlist is usually miles long, I wonder why all those people don’t want the book anymore?” Now the lady was rambling on to herself as you turned to leave.

***TIME SKIP AN HOUR OR SO***

You were just about to go buy something to eat with the cash you found in your pants pocket, but something caught your eye. A man with red hair in a police car was waving you down to come over to him.  _ Am I in trouble, I didn’t do anything wrong, what if this is about how I woke up in some randos place and stole some clothes to wear, or maybe the fact that you had found money in the pocket!  _ Either way you walked over to him.

“Y/n where have you been? I’ve been looking for you for an hour already! Come on and get in we got to pick up those Japanese guys I was telling you about. They are probably already waiting for us now!”  _ “No thanks to you.” The officer that spoke to you… Why’d he look so familiar? Is he someone you are supposed to know in this universe?  _ You hoped in the passenger seat in the police car as he started driving to the airport. Taking a closer look at his features it hit you.  _ This is that Charlie character from Banana Fish, and if we are picking up some people at the airport then that must mean we are picking up Eiji! Wait a minute we are picking up Eiji the Eiji? The Eiji as in Ash’s true love? OH MY GOSH! I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS THAT MEANS I CAN SEE ASH SOON!  _ A huge sadness wiped over you once you realized what that meant.  _ Oh no. That means Skipper he’s gonna die! I would just tell them before hand, but I don’t even know if I’m going with them, and if I do that then that will mean Ash won’t have the soulmate love sight thing with Eiji! Well guess that means I’ll just have to make sure to tell Ash where to shoot so that Skipper can live and those 2 lovebirds can have their soulmate eye moment.  _

“ Y/N!!” You looked over to see a very irritated Charlie right next to you. “ Get out the car so i can introduce you our guests! I’ve been trying to get your attention for minutes now. What’s wrong? Is something on your mind?”

Sighing you got out of the car and turned to Charlie. “Nope I was just thinking about how I haven’t eaten all day. Man I’m starving maybe I can get something from the vending machines inside.” Charlie gave you a worried expression, you were never very good a lying maybe he could tell.

  
“Alright, but you can’t eat in front of the guests they are probably also very hungry and tired after the long flight they just had.” You turned your head to give Charlie the best closed eye smile you could give.  _ Man I better not mess this up. I only have one chance to save everyone. _


	4. Stupid Remarks

**A/N: I timeskipped to after you picked up Eiji you guys are walking in the police station rn. I hope that’s ok**

“Wow it’s like CSI New York!,” You slightly laughed as you remembered how innocent he was as he said that. I mean this is a Police Station! “Just Like T.V!!” Eiji was lagging behind ,but everyone slowed a bit so that Shunichi could say,

“Stay with us Eiji!” You laughed as Eiji did a little faster walk to catch up. You made sure you stayed at the same pace as him.  _ He really is such a bean! I love him so much I can’t wait for Ash and him to get together.  _ You looked over to see Eiji looking at you, so out of self consciousness you looked down.  _ I hope there isn’t anything wrong with me. Do I look weird? Is he still looking?  _ That’s when everyone came to a halt and you ran into Charlie because you weren’t paying attention.

“Y/n, you sure are in your head a lot today.” Charlie commented, but you didn’t respond because the Captin had arrived. As Shunichi and Charlie talked with Jenkins (that’s the captains name if you didn’t already know) you watched Eiji looking round, when Jenkins walked up to him.

“Are you helping your dad out?” That’s it you bursted out in laughter knowing Eiji was in fact 19.

“Hate to break it to you cap but those 2 aren’t related Cap! He’s older than Ash.” You were still laughing even while taking which kind of made it hard to breathe so you stopped. It was Eiji who was talking now.

“I’m Eiji Okumura. 19 years old, a college student.” Everyone except you and Shunichi were completely stunned in shock.

“DAMN! Ok Eiji pop off!!” You chuckled as everyone just looked at you as if you said something wrong. “WHAT?” You exclaimed, until you saw everyone laughing at your response. You self consciously lowered your head.  _ It couldn’t have been that funny. _

***TIME SKIP: YOU ARE NOW IN THE BACKSEAT OF A CAR WITH EIJI HEADED TO THE BAR WHERE ASH IS***

_ Is Eiji always this quiet? Maybe I should talk to him, since I already know almost everything about him.  _ It was Eiji who interrupted your thought process. “Well you already know my name and age. Hehe,”  _ Awe he’s nervous. He’s so cute I just want to pinch his cheeks. “What about you? What's your name and age?” Eiji was fidgeting now, so to stop him from being nervous you decided to answer him, _

“ Um hi. My name is F/N L/N I’m *however many years old you are* and my pronouns are they/them.” Eiji looked at you in shock. He hadn’t met too many people who told him they even had pronouns. He would have to make sure he was very considerate not to call you by the wrong pronouns by mistake. 

“OH! I never even thought of that. My pronouns are he/him.” You smiled then because you knew that Eiji was trying then to connect and be friends with you. “Awe to bad we’re here. I guess I’ll meet you inside Y/n?” You nodded your head as you got out the car to go help out Shunichi with his equipment.. That’s when you saw him. Skipper was there alive and it brought tears of happiness to you that you wouldn’t dare let out. But still there he was in all his little glory.  _ I will not let you die little man. I am going to not only save you but everyone. _

You laughed at how scared the 2 guys in front of you were.  _ Their innocence is so cute _ . “Here they are Ash.” Skipper stated. You froze, tearing up as he turned to face you guys.  _ He’s so beautiful. I never thought I would ever have a chance to Rewrite the story but here I am, and here he is Alive!  _ You looked over at Eiji glad you got to experience first hand Ash and Eiji’s love at first sight.  _ OMG, OMG, OMG!! Look, they're already in love. AHHHHHHH!!!!  _ You cringed at yourself for being such a fangirl.

“What do you want to know?” You had completely gone in your head there.  _ Haha thank you Ash for bringing me out of my fangirl daze. _

Shunichi:“Can I get a few pictures first?”

Ash: “Not the face.”

Shunichi:“Sure thing Y/n get ready.”

  
“Sir Yes Sir!”  _ Why did I say that?!? Ugh now everyone is looking at me like I’m stupid _ You mentally face palmed at your utter stupidity.


	5. Is that “Found and Lost”

**A/n: If you didn’t already know the theme song is Found and Lost by Survive said the Prophet. It brings me to tears everytime.**

Ash:“Do you use kids for assistants in Japan?”

Eiji: “I’m older than you”

Ash: “Well excuse me. I thought you were a kid.”  _ OMG!! Ash is flirting! I can’t handle this much cuteness.  _ As Shunichi finished up taking photos you decided to watch as Ash and Eiji interacted.  _ You decided to stand next to Skipper. _

“So what’s your name?” Skipper now facing you asked.

“Me? Oh my name is Y/n nice to meet you!”

“Y/n. Well…” Skipper was now being cut of by Eiji.

“Is that gun real?” You mentally face palmed.  _ I forgot Eiji asked that, geez he really was innocent at the beginning.  _ Ash turned around in his seat.

“Meaning?” It was now when you held a smug look on your face, already knowing what was about to happen.

“Real guns are illegal in Japan. Can I hold it?” Everyone in the room went silent staring intently to see what would happen next.

“Eh? Why do you look so smug right now Y/n?” Skipper whisper yelled.

“No reason…..no reason at all.” You replied hinting that there was in fact a reason.

“Sure thing.” Ash said while walking over to Eiji as he handed him his gun.

“Wow! It’s really heavy. Thanks for trusting me with it.” It was you now who was walking over to Eiji.

“OF COURSE IT’S HEAVY NUMBSKULL,” You exclaimed while hitting the back of his head, “ It has the weight of a person's life to weigh it down!” Ash then gave you a weird look. “ _ Yeah I said it _ ” You thought as you walked back to Skip.

“Um. Can I ask you something?” Eiji asked Ash

“What?”

“Have you actually killed anyone?” Once again you had to mentally face palm  _ Did what I just say not register in his brain or something? _

“Yeah” Ash was so monotone sometimes

“You have huh.”

Ash smirked, “Such a baby. Bring on the questions”  _ “Oop! Not Ash flirting with Eiji right now”  _

Skip walked over to EIji so you decided to follow. “Hey Eiji,Y/n let me buy you a drink!”

***I Guess You Could Call This A Time Skip. But you Skipper and Eiji are now sitting down at a table***

“I didn’t know you had it in you.” Skip stated in amazment

“What?”

“Ash never lets anybody touch his gun. A drunk guy once tried to touch it and got his fingers blown off.”

“And now you tell me.”At this point Eiji looked as if he could throw up.

“Well obviously I knew he had the balls, but the fact that Ash actually let him hold it. I guess Eiji isn’t just anybody.” You said with a sly smirk

“I guess so. Who would've thought.” At this point you've been thinking of the best plan of action to deal with the attack that should happen any second now. You decided to steal a gun from one of the guys here and hide behind the counter with Skip and Eiji and tell them about the rest of your plan. “ _ Hopefully there’s enough time to do that though.” You were pulled out of your thoughts to hear  _ Shunichi walking up to you guy’s table.

“Did you talk to him?”

“Nah he’s not much of a talker.” Shunichi seemed so surprised by this.

“Pfft I could’ve told you that.” You mumbled annoyed 

“He’s a young gang leader there’s got to be more to him.”

“Maybe when you were talking to him you were being too pushy.” You suggested. You heard Ash’s phone ring.  _ “This is it time to save everyone.” _ You thought while walking over to the entrance. This guy was sleeping there, luckily he had a gun. You opened up the bandolier to find that the gun was fully loaded. “Perfect.” You mumbled as you put the gun in your jacket’s hidden pocket. Just as you got back to your table Arthurs guys came busting in.

Skipper grabbed ahold of you and Eiji and you guys hid below the counter. You rushed to whisper what you needed to. “Look Skip I have a feeling they are after you so that they can get Ash. So why don’t we play with them a bit. Arthurs guys are most likely lined up outside to kidnap us, so lets let them think they have captured us. I have a gun and in my jacket as we speak. It is fully loaded, once they take us to wherever we attack don’t give them the chance to hurt us. We can grab one of the knives in the counter just incase they tie us up.”

“Got it!” Skipper said as he grabbed a knife and put it in his shoe. Poor Eiji he looked so confused.

“Okay if we are ready then let’s do this.” 

“Follow me.” Skip exclaimed, grabbing ahold of Eiji and leading you guys out the exit. It was then you hear Ash yell to Skip that it was a trap.  _ Don’t worry Ash I won’t let anything happen to him this time. _

As Arthurs guys forced you three into the car you saw Ash running to the car. “SKIPPER!” He yelled.

“ASH!” Skip yelled back. Damn this kid is a great actor. While driving off you heard something. Was that music? You looked to see that the radio was off. 

“Do you hear that music to?” You whispered in Eiji’s ear.

“H-Huh? Music what are you talking about?”

“Ugh nevermind.” The music did not go away though. In fact it got louder.  _ Wait… I recognize this song. Is that Found and Lost? Why the heck am I hearing this right now? Is it because I’m not from here? Ugh, IT WOULD BE NICE IF IT WASN’T SO LOUD THOUGH!! _

  
  
**A/N: SORRY I HAVEN’T UPDATED IN A WHILE I WAS BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND IT WAS ALSO REALLY HARD TO TRY AND FIGURE OUT A PLAN FOR THIS CHAPTER. I’LL PROBABLY UPDATE AGAIN LATER IN THE WEEK <3**


	6. Guess What

**Guess What**

“Ugh! How long is this  _ kidnapping  _ gonna be? Or do you just like being in a car with me?” Truth be told you were getting really antsy. You already did not have a good attention span, but add in a couple hours in a car tied up with nothing to do. It was just a mental disaster. 

“EH! Y/n-chan what are you doing?Your going to make them m-more angry!” Poor Eiji he seemed so worried. You were definitely not helping his stress.  _ I’m sorry Eiji you’ll only have to endure this a little longer…. I hope. _

“You guys better shut up back there!” the driver yelled at us.

“Fine Fine. I’ll shut up, but we better be at our destination soon.” The car stopped.  _ Huh I guess I was getting antsy for nothing. Skipper is being really quiet I hope he’s doing fine.  _ As they got everyone out the car they took you guys into a garage. When you got in you saw that this was where that fat raper guy that works for Dino was hiding. *sorry i couldn’t find or remember his name i hope you know who im talking about* You looked at Skipper to see make sure he knew what to do. 

“I’m way ahead of you Y/n!” He whispered while bringing out his blade to untie his hands.  _ I have to make sure they don’t see Skip untying himself and Eiji, it could be really bad if they do. _ You came up with a way to distract them pretty easily.

“Hey! Hey! Hey guys!,” you shouted. Everyone looked at you them. “ Why don’t I introduce myself. My name is Y/n good friends with Ash starting today! And Guess what? I highly doubt you’ve noticed yet, but I have a gun. And you boys are going to die.”  _ Damn that was smooth if I do say so myself.  _ All the guys in the room was laughing at this point.  _ Good they think I’m joking. Well they are going to be in for a huge surprise once they find out that I’m not joking.  _ Right then you took off the ropes. “You know if you’re going to tie somebody up you should probably use a knot that isn’t so easy to untie.” 

You could probably hear their mouths drop from the outside. That’s just how shocked they looked. You thought at least one of them would’ve had a weapon with them, cause you know that’s the smart thing to do. “Wow you guys must’ve been SUPER confident if you didn’t bring weapons with you.” As you pulled out the gun from your pocket.  _ Hmmm. I’ve seen enough anime to know how to use this thing. RIght? Oh well since this is my first kill I may as well make it worth it. _

“Eiji, Skip you ready for this?”

“Yes go for it!”

“Alright don’t be scared Eiji but your gonna hear something really loud. Cover your ears and duck.” Once you saw that they had done what you said you pointed the gun at your captors and shot. 1,2,3 shots and they were down.  _ Now to wait for the right time to kill Arthur.  _

You walked over to Eiji and Skipper to let them know that everything was ok now. You tapped on their shoulders, “Hey it’s alright now they’ve moved on.” They opened their eyes, and you heard Skip sigh from relief.

“Wow Y/n you did it! I didn’t think you even knew how to use a gun.” Skip came over and gave you a hug.

“Hehe actually that was my first time using a gun. Glad it worked. Hey Eiji you ok? I know that this must’ve been really stressful.”

“Huh? Oh uh yeah I’m fine thank you Y/n.”  _ I really hope he’s ok, he doesn’t seem fine. It might just be the shock though. _

**A/n: Hmm was this a good chapter? I did a lot of references from shows to TikTok lol. I feel like it was a little rushed and was missing something. But idk. Do you think you guys should escape Arthur or just deal with him now? Lmk**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Ik my creative title juices are failing me, but my writer's block is cured. I was thinking on what to do for this new chapter all in my dreams O.o and all day today. Hopefully this chapter doesn’t seem rushed and is actually good! B)**

_ I killed 3 of the guys. Big deal. There are still so many more guys out there ready to overpower us. Even if Ash is here there is no way he would let us fight with him. He doesn’t even know who me and Eiji are yet. What am I going to do if they overpower us? I mean I killed that huge perv that caused Ash so much pain, but what about the rest? What about Arthur? I still need to make sure that nobody dies.  _ It felt like you were having an anxiety attack. You needed to calm yourself down,you took very unnoticeable deep breaths. Just so that you did not show Skip and Eiji how mentaly unstable you were right now.  _ Okay first things first, we need to hide our weapons and make it look like one of these guys went rouge somehow. Then maybe we should retie our hands extremely loose so that it’s even less suspicious. Yeah that’ll work,we got this, nobody is going to die yet.  _ As you were finishing up your thought process you heard the motorcycle Ash was on pull up. 

“Skip, hide that knife again and I’m going to tie up you and Eiji’s hands again. We need to make it look like we’re innocent.”

“No problem Y/n.” You put the gun back in your pocket and hurried to retie Skip and Eiji up. Once you were done Skip did the best he could to tie you up as well.

“Where’s Skip?” you heard from outside.

“I hate to break it to you but it’s not just about us anymore.” As Arthur said that somebody started to open up the garage.  _ Okay this is it. I hope my acting skills are as good as Skip’s _

“What the hell? You,” Arthur said pointing to you, “who did this?”

“This guy came into the garage right after they put us in here right? And he seemed normal like he was with you guys. But then he went  _ WHOOSH _ and  _ BANG _ and was all like  _ SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FREEENNN _ . The other guys were just like  _ YOU TRAAIITTOORRR AHHHHH. _ And then bam everybody is dead _.”  _ You smiled then. Satisfied with your explanation you decided to sit on the ground criss cross applesauce. You looked up to see everyone looking at you as if you were stupid. “WHAT? Did I say something wrong?”

“Pfft whatever.” Arthur hissed. He called some more of his guys over. “I would put your gun down Ash if you don’t want your little friends dead. Who’s this boy? I heard Skip stood up for him.”  _ Give Eiji that look one more time and I swear you’ll meet an early death.  _ Baffled but not disturbed by your thoughts you gave Arthur a dirty look.

“YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF EI-CHAN!” Skip yelled

“Kill him.” Arthur deadpanned to his guys

“Fine, Fine. You and your ways disgust me.” Ash then threw his gun down. _ YOU DODO!! I now have to adjust my plan thanks to your stupidity _ !. You face palmed at this.

“What an admirable boss looking out for his BOYS!” Arthur shouted. He landed a swing at Ash, probably the only one he’ll be able to land. “It’s time to pay you back for my fingers!”  _ You know now that I think about it. This guy held a grudge just because his fingers got messed up. The nerve, he could've died and yet he’s holding a grudge cause of some damn fingers! _

They grabbed all of you (including Ash) and took you into the building.  _ Dammit! Well if we are all going to escape I guess we are just going to have to endure this until I can tell Ash the plan. _

**A/n: You should try writing a fanfic. It’s very therapeutic ;) Ok so here is where this chapter ends. Mostly because I want the next chapter to start off with a timeskip. Hopefully Shorter appears in this next chapter. Should I give you 2 a slowburn romance? *insert the double eye emoji looking to the left*. Thinking about starting another fanfic, should i do it?? Should it be a romance??Oh well hope this was a good chapter. See you…. whenever I write the next chapter lol <3 **


	8. Bonus Chapter

**A/n: To show how you spent the time in the room. There are two different versions.**

_ Hmm. I wonder if they’ll recognize if i sing a song from the show? Hehe, I should find out.  _ You started singing,

“Afure dashita namida no  _ yō ni hitotoki no _

_ kirameku inochi nara ba  _

_ deai to wakare o kurikaesu hibi no naka de  _

_ ittai zentai nani o shinjire ba ī “ _

You saw Eiji start to tear up, and to be honest you started crying when you were singing too. “Wow Y/n that was so beautiful. I didn’t know you knew Japanese. Did you come up with that yourself?”

“Yeah Y/n! I didn’t know you could sing, it sounds so good! Although, I don’t know what you said though. Hehe.” You were in shock. Never has anybody complimented your singing (although you never really sang in front of people to make sure of that.) 

“Huh? Oh, no I didn’t come up with this song.,” “Although I thought you would at least know it.” You mumbled to yourself.

“Oh really? Haha I thought you came up with it. Sorry Y/n.”  _ Opps. I didn’t mean to make Eiji feel bad. Great now I probably made him all gloomy. _

“So Y/n-chan, do you know any other songs? Possibly in English?”

“Haha yeah tons that song was just stuck in my head.”

“Y/n you should sing us something. Something fun and happy!”

“Uh sure I guess.” Skip really knew how to press your buttons, now he’s got you all flustered for no reason at all. * **Uh sorry if you don’t know the song I’m about to make you sing. It was stuck in my head for a while so I thought I could put it here***

_ Hmm. what song should I sing? Oh! I’ve got it! _

“ I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (oh), I am for real

Never meant to make your daughter cry

I apologize a trillion times”

“I know this song!! It’s on one of my playlists!” Skip got up and started dancing which made you want to get up and dance too. Skip started singing along while the two of you danced. 

“ I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (oh), I am for real

Never meant to make your daughter cry

I apologize a trillion times”

Eiji didn’t really know what was going on, (mainly because he’s never heard this song before) but started dancing with you and Skip anyways.

“ My baby's drama mama, don't like me

She be doing things like having them boys come from her neighborhood

To the studio trying to fight me

She need to get a, piece of the american pie and take her bite out

That's my house, I'll disconnect the cable and turn the lights out

And let her know her grandchild is a baby, and not a paycheck

Private school, daycare, shit medical bills I pay that

I love your mom and everything, but see I ain't the one who laid down

She wanna rib you up to start a custody war, my lawyers stay down

Shit you never got a chance to hear my side of the story we was divided

She had fish fries and cookouts for my child's birthday I ain't invited

Despite it, I show her the utmost respect when I fall through

All you, do is defend that lady when I call you, yeah

I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (oh), I am for real

Never meant to make your daughter cry

I apologize a trillion times

I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (oh), I am for real

Never meant to make your daughter cry

I apologize a trillion times

Me and yo' daughter, got's this thing going on

(We got a special kind of thing going on)

You say it's puppy love

We say it's full grown

Hope that we feel this, feel this way forever

You can plan a pretty picnic

But you can't predict the weather, Ms. Jackson

Ten times out of nine, now if I'm lyin' fine

The quickest muzzle throw it on my mouth and I'll decline

King meets queen, then the puppy love thing, together dream

Bout that crib with the Goodyear swing

On the oak tree, I hope we feel like this forever

Forever, forever, ever, forever, ever?

Forever never seems that long until you're grown

And notice that the day by day ruler can't be too wrong

Ms. Jackson my intentions were good I wish I could

Become a magician to abacadabra all the sadder

Thoughts of me, thoughts of she, thoughts of he

Asking what happened to the feeling that her and me

Had, I pray so much about it need some knee, pads

It happened for a reason one can't be, mad

So know this, know that everything's cool

And yes I will be present on the first day of school, and graduation

I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (oh), I am for real

Never meant to make your daughter cry

I apologize a trillion times

I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (oh), I am for real

Never meant to make your daughter cry

I apologize a trillion times

Uh, uh, yeah

"Look at the way he treats me"

Shit, look at the way you treat me

You see your little nosy-ass home girls

Done got your ass sent up the creek G

Without a paddle, you left to straddle

And ride this thing on out

Now you and your girl ain't speaking no more

Cause my dick all in her mouth

Know what I'm talking about? Jealousy, infidelity, envy

Cheating to beating, envy and to the G they be the same thing

So who you placing the blame on, you keep on singing the same song

Let bygones be bygones, you can go on and get the hell on

You and your mama

I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (oh), I am for real

Never meant to make your daughter cry

I apologize a trillion times

I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (oh), I am for real

Never meant to make your daughter cry

I apologize a trillion times

I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (oh), I am for real

Never meant to make your daughter cry

I apologize a trillion times

I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (oh), I am for real

Never meant to make your daughter cry

I apologize a trillion times”

You all laid on the floor. Exhausted from your little dance party you had. When you heard footsteps coming towards the door.


	9. Bonus Chapter version 2

**Bonus Chapter version 2**

_ Hmm. I wonder if they’ll recognize if i sing a song from the show? Hehe, I should find out.  _ You started singing,

“Afure dashita namida no  _ yō ni hitotoki no _

_ kirameku inochi nara ba  _

_ deai to wakare o kurikaesu hibi no naka de  _

_ ittai zentai nani o shinjire ba ī “ _

You saw Eiji start to tear up, and to be honest you started crying when you were singing too. “Wow Y/n that was so beautiful. I didn’t know you knew Japanese. Did you come up with that yourself?”

“Y/n no offense or anything but you're kinda bad.” You expected as much. You were never really a good singer 

“Huh? Oh, no I didn’t come up with this song.,” “Although I thought you would at least know it.” You mumbled to yourself.

“Oh really? Haha I thought you came up with it. Sorry Y/n but Skip is right you are kinda bad.”  _ Eiji too huh. I knew i was bad but I can't be that bad. _

“So Y/n-chan, do you know any other songs? Possibly in English?”

“Haha yeah tons that song was just stuck in my head.”You decided to sing some more just to distract them from the situation at hand. Plus you really needed to get this song out of your head.

* **Uh sorry if you don’t know the song I’m about to make you sing. It was stuck in my head for a while so I thought I could put it here***

“ I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (oh), I am for real

Never meant to make your daughter cry

I apologize a trillion times”

“I know this song!! It’s on one of my playlists!” Skip got up and started dancing which made you want to get up and dance too. Skip started singing along while the two of you danced. 

“ I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (oh), I am for real

Never meant to make your daughter cry

I apologize a trillion times”

Eiji didn’t really know what was going on, (mainly because he’s never heard this song before) but started dancing with you and Skip anyways.

“ My baby's drama mama, don't like me

She be doing things like having them boys come from her neighborhood

To the studio trying to fight me

She need to get a, piece of the american pie and take her bite out

That's my house, I'll disconnect the cable and turn the lights out

And let her know her grandchild is a baby, and not a paycheck

Private school, daycare, shit medical bills I pay that

I love your mom and everything, but see I ain't the one who laid down

She wanna rib you up to start a custody war, my lawyers stay down

Shit you never got a chance to hear my side of the story we was divided

She had fish fries and cookouts for my child's birthday I ain't invited

Despite it, I show her the utmost respect when I fall through

All you, do is defend that lady when I call you, yeah

I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (oh), I am for real

Never meant to make your daughter cry

I apologize a trillion times

I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (oh), I am for real

Never meant to make your daughter cry

I apologize a trillion times

Me and yo' daughter, got's this thing going on

(We got a special kind of thing going on)

You say it's puppy love

We say it's full grown

Hope that we feel this, feel this way forever

You can plan a pretty picnic

But you can't predict the weather, Ms. Jackson

Ten times out of nine, now if I'm lyin' fine

The quickest muzzle throw it on my mouth and I'll decline

King meets queen, then the puppy love thing, together dream

Bout that crib with the Goodyear swing

On the oak tree, I hope we feel like this forever

Forever, forever, ever, forever, ever?

Forever never seems that long until you're grown

And notice that the day by day ruler can't be too wrong

Ms. Jackson my intentions were good I wish I could

Become a magician to abacadabra all the sadder

Thoughts of me, thoughts of she, thoughts of he

Asking what happened to the feeling that her and me

Had, I pray so much about it need some knee, pads

It happened for a reason one can't be, mad

So know this, know that everything's cool

And yes I will be present on the first day of school, and graduation

I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (oh), I am for real

Never meant to make your daughter cry

I apologize a trillion times

I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (oh), I am for real

Never meant to make your daughter cry

I apologize a trillion times

Uh, uh, yeah

"Look at the way he treats me"

Shit, look at the way you treat me

You see your little nosy-ass home girls

Done got your ass sent up the creek G

Without a paddle, you left to straddle

And ride this thing on out

Now you and your girl ain't speaking no more

Cause my dick all in her mouth

Know what I'm talking about? Jealousy, infidelity, envy

Cheating to beating, envy and to the G they be the same thing

So who you placing the blame on, you keep on singing the same song

Let bygones be bygones, you can go on and get the hell on

You and your mama

I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (oh), I am for real

Never meant to make your daughter cry

I apologize a trillion times

I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (oh), I am for real

Never meant to make your daughter cry

I apologize a trillion times

I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (oh), I am for real

Never meant to make your daughter cry

I apologize a trillion times

I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (oh), I am for real

Never meant to make your daughter cry

I apologize a trillion times”

You all laid on the floor. Exhausted from your little dance party you had. When you heard footsteps coming towards the door.


	10. The Getaway

**The Getaway**

**A/n: Heyo!! As I’m writing this it’s valentine's day, so congrats you are my valentine for the day I guess I’ll say the same thing on white day 2.**

When the door opened they threw Ash in the room.

“ASH!!” All three of you shouted. His arm was injured.  _ Dammit! I should've been there, I should have saved him from injuring more pain. _

“Are you ok Ash? You’re hurt here let me see.”

“Dammit, don’t touch me. That hurt.”

“Give me your arm.”  _ Damn ok get your mans Eiji. As you should. _

“What?”

“We need to stop the bleeding.”Eiji wrapped up Ash’s arm with a cloth.

“Okay Ash let me tell you the plan now.”

“Huh?”

***I’m just going to time skip until after you tell Ash the plan***

“Wait, so there isn’t a way to escape? It’s all just dead ends?”

“Yup. I just said that, you better be listing because I just killed people for you!”

“Okay. Okay I got it. So what are we gonna do?”

“Well my good friend, the answer is Eiji.”

“H-huh? Me? WhY?”

“Because out of all of us you are the only one who knows how to pole jump.”

“What?? You can pole jump?”

“Uh. Hehe yeah I used to be a professional pole jumper in Japan before I came here.”

“I hope you guys know what you're getting into being involved with me.”

“My guy. I knew from the start everything there is about you. Trust me if I didn’t I would not be here helping you boys out.”

“Trust us Boss we’ve got your back. No matter what.”

“Okay so I was thinking that since Shorter will be on his way here now, we just wait for him to arrive and make sure that Eiji makes it out of here first so that if Shorter can’t get us out Eiji will have the police on their way. Sound good?”

“Sounds fine to me. Are you okay with this Eiji?”

“Uh y-yeah sounds fine I guess.”

**A/n: Sadly this is where the chapter ends for today. Sorry I’m just kinda tired. This next chapter will definitely bring in Shorter and hopefully the story will really get going.**


	11. Leaving

**A/n: Heyo everyone! I realized just how short my chapters are. I am sorry for making you guys wait so long just to get to the point. I’ll try my best to make good long chapters. In other news have you seen episode 7 of Sk8 the infinity? Got me crying in da club.Hope you are having a lovely day.**

You leaned in to whisper to Ash. “I’ll distract them for a bit, you and Skip go and find Shorter.” He didn’t really respond to you though, just kind of looked at you. Going over to Skip you signal for him to give you his knife.

“Why hello there boys,” You said cheerily. “Tell me have you seen Assasination Classroom?”

“Huh? What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Oh, that's a shame I was really hoping we could talk about it together.” _Hehe, this is great! I can try out that move that Nagisa is always doing. It should work…..Right?_ ***Just in case you haven’t seen Assasination Classroom I am going to have you think out the assassin move he does. Just so you know while you are thinking of what he does you are actually doing the same. I am direct quoting the show btw;)***

 _So with a smile on my face I walk right up to them. Completely normally as if I’m walking to school. That is when they first realize, they are about to be killed. Startled they loose their balance. With the center of their balance shifted to their back, I grab the guy in the center’s shirt and pull down. And go in for the kill. He can block a blow from the front so I circle around behind him, and sure enough. BAM!! As long as the other 2 dudes stay in a shocked state then Ash and Skip can get out._ You look up to see if Ash and Skip have left yet. Luckily they got the hint and took off. You didn’t want the guys to come after you again so with a little hesitation you went ahead and killed the guy that was in your hands. As you turn to deal with the other 2 you notice they are gone.

“COWARDS!” You shout and then run to catch up with Ash and Skip. To be honest you really didn’t think that move would work. You were preparing for utter failure. _I guess watching anime does help you in real life. Well alternate universe life, but life nonetheless._ After walking around for a couple minutes you found that Ash and Skip had found Shorter. “Hey! Are we ready to leave yet?” They all turned to look at you.

“Yeah,it looks like there is a car up ahead we can use to get out.”

“WHAT? YOU BASTARDS REALLY THOUGHT YOU COULD GET OUT OF HERE?” It was Arthur. It seemed he had brought some friends with him. God he was really becoming annoying. _Hopefully the police Eiji was getting will be here soon._

Thank God Shorter had brought some people with him as well. Okay we can take them on.

Word count:405

**A/n: This is where the i will stop the chapter. Uhh the next scene is supposedly where Marvin kills Skipper, but you technically already killed him. So maybe I should make some new made up character try to kill Skip? I mean that is the whole reason Ash goes to jail, and him going to jail is a very important part of the show. Idk. Sorry, this chapter wasn’t any longer than the others. I’m rlly trying though.**


	12. Chapter 12

As you and the others got in a fighting stance you heard police sirens coming towards the abandoned building  ***that is what this place is…. Right? It looks like it in the show*** _ You have impeccable timing Eiji, thank goodness for that. _

“Shit that Japanese guy squealed. EVERYBODY SCRAM!” As soon as Arthur yelled that it was like a stampede towards the exit of the building. Everything was so loud and chaotic.

“We don’t need to go anywhere? Right? Since Eiji told the police for us?”

“No. I don’t think we need to leave.” Ash stated, but he didn’t sound too sure himself.

Charlie came running up. “Are you guys okay? What happened?”

“Oh not too much. Got captured with a plan to escape. The plan ended up working. Got to do a couple assassin moves. Killed a few people. The usual kidnapping if I say so myself.” You say. Everybody just kind of looked at you, amazed at how simply you explained that whole situation. Also kind of scared at how fine you were with mentioning you had killed people.

“You just had to kill people Y/n didn’t you? Now I have to take you to the station. Where you the only one?”

“Well, I mean Ash killed like one person I think, but other than that I did all the heavy lifting of the plan.” You sounded pretty smug for someone who was probably going to go to jail.

* **Time skip to the police station cause I’m lazy :3***

“I remember you very well Ash. Hope you’re not hustling anymore.” The guy who was sitting across from us said.  _ I guess he’s the dude that works for Golzine. Man that means he is gonna show us… that. If he does I might just have to throw hands. Wait, no I can’t do that. I’ll get in more trouble. Ugh I’ll just curse him out in my head then….probably. _

“Keeping silent huh? How about this? We found something interesting in one of the guy’s room. There are a few videos too.”  _ Ohhh so we're gonna go there!?! We’ll see about that.” _

As the video plays you get up and stop it. “Hi! You might have forgotten about me, but as you can see this is child porn. And we are both minors. If I’m not mistaken it is quite illegal for an adult to show minors pornography at all, let alone child pornography of a child being raped and recorded without consent. So even if we did murder somebody you showing us this is just as illegal and you can also very well go to jail. I just don’t get what the point of showing Ash this does. It is not like he enjoyed this. In fact I’m pretty sure he wants to forget all about this part of his past. Once you found out what this was you should’ve burned this. Especially since this has nothing to do with why we are here.” Everybody in the room stayed silent. Probably because they all knew this was in fact true. You grabbed Ash’s arm and walked out the door. “Put us in jail if you want to, but we will be outside.”

“Hey, you okay Ash?”

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” He yelled at you.

“Okay okay. Fine, but at least let’s go to the hospital so you can heal a bit.” He just nodded his head

**A/n: I’m ending the chapter right here so that the new one can start with Ash in the hospital. I'll post that chapter later today.**


	13. Bonding???

**A/n: As you already know Ash goes to jail, I’m trying to make your character pretty gender neutral so even though Ash is going to what seems like an all male prison, I’m going to put you in there as non-binary. Even if that isn’t how the world works yet, I hope you are fine with this fact.**

“A couple people who knew Golzine committed suicide this year. We want to catch him for sure this time. This has to do with him right? You might have a knife under his nose without even knowing it! Are you listening Ash?” Charlie was starting to yell now. _Ugh. So unprofessional, like I have never heard of somebody yelling in your ear at a hospital. While your awake at that!_ Ash turned to Charlie and gave him a cold stare.

“I know nothing. I don’t care about your game of tag. What can you guys do anyways? How do you plan to indict Dino?” He stated

“D-Depends on what you tell us.”

“As if it’ll be of any use. He has a team of big-shot lawyers. Your high and mighty ‘rights’ are nothing against him. Even a stupid ass punk like me knows that Lock me up for murder if you want. I’m just another worthless hoodlum anyways. Leave me alone.” And with that Charlie slowly got up and walked out the door. Once he left you walked up to Ash.

 _SLAP!_ “OW! HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!”

“Worthless? Stupid? Hoodlum? Ash I know you think lowly of yourself, but let me tell you this. If you ever belittle yourself again I will tell everybody of your deepest darkest fear. Including your gang. Why would you even call yourself stupid in the first place? You literally have an IQ higher than almost everybody here.”

“Oh yeah? What is this deep dark fear you speak of? I don’t even know you, how would you know so much about me?”

“Well first because if I haven’t said it already I have appointed myself your best friend, and best friends know everything about each other. Second p-p-p-u-u-u-m-m-m-” Ash’s eyes grew wide.

“H-How did you find out about that? Are you a stalker or something?” You just laughed at him.

“Anyways, I’m gonna go meet up with Eiji, and we’ll probably come back here. So be prepared.”

“Charlie is gonna put you up to this?”

“No, but it’s coming.”

***You are with Charlie, Eiji, and Ibe***

“We’re pulling out now after what happened.” You hear Charlie say as you walk up to them. “It’s too bad, but we’ll head back tonight after we go meet Max in prison.”

 **“** And what did you want to see me about?” Eiji asked. _Oh boy, here it comes_

“Yeah about that.”

“Is it about Ash?”

“He’s planning to fight a mafia don with just one trump card. He’s going to be killed for sure. Eiji I need you to convince Ash to give up his trump card.”

“What is this trump card.” _Ibe I wouldn’t ask him nothing, cause that is what he knows, Nothing!_

“I’m not sure, but Golzine is persistently chasing after Ash. He must have something serious.”

“But why me? I have no power.”

“Because he saved you. He tried to save you even if it meant risking his and Skip’s life. He might lend an ear to what you say.”

“ Okay Charlie I think we get it,come on Eiji I’ll walk with you to Ash’s room.” Eiji got up and you both started walking. You thought about talking to him on the way, but he seemed a little lost in thought and you knew what it felt like to be interrupted from that. Once you arrived at Ash’s room you didn’t even knock, you just walked in. _Eh, who cares I told Ash we were coming back anyways._

Eiji walked in first. “Hey. How are you feeling?”

“Look who’s asking. There weren’t any mats, huh?”

“Yeah, but it’s not such a big deal.”

“That was quite a jump. I didn’t know you had such a talent.” _Oop! Okay Ash I see you. Tryna flirt with yo mans._

“H-hey Ash. Um…. Uh….”

“Charlie sent you here right?”

“What? Um...Wel…”

“You’re a lousy liar.” _Is that a smirk!!!!! Dang Ash have some class._ “Did you hear about my past from him?”

“W-What past?”

“I guess such lousy things don’t happen in Japan.”

“I really don’t know.”

“I envy you. You know how to fly”

***Okay so since the show didn’t specify if Ash and Eiji talked anymore I am just going to end their conversation there <3***

As Eiji left the room to go talk to Charlie, you stayed with Ash. You had this smug smirk on your face. Ash looked over to you.

“What?”

“Oh nothing. Nothing at all.” You stated your smirk growing wider. You then went completely serious.“ I just hope you know though, such lousy things have and still happen in Japan.” Ash just sighed in response.

**A/n:Once again another timeskip ending. Sorry. Anyways you and Ash are in a van heading to the prison. But not my fanfiction related, do you guys have any good Iida or Tendou x Reader fanfic recommendations?**

P.s This obviously is not the same day as when it was supposed to be out. Turns out i made it a draft instead of publishing. Haha sorry.


	14. Ships;)

**A/n:Hello again. So here it is. What will probably be one of my favorite chapters of this fanfic so far. Although there will be a lot more timeskips than usual so that I can get to the point. Is that an ok thing to do when writing a fanfic? Oh well,I hope you enjoy <3**

Once you arrived at the prison the guards took you and Ash to your cells. Obviously Ash was put in a cell with Max. You and the guard were walking past a lot of cells.  _ Oh God, I hope I don’t get put in a cell with some creep. Thank God so far all the other cells already have 2 people.  _ The guard came to a stop. When you turned to look at your cell you breathed a sigh of relief.  _ Pfew, I don’t have a cellmate. I’m so glad.  _ As you walked in the guard closed your cell and walked away. “Might as well make my alone time in here worth it!” You say as you lay down. 

_ Hmmm, what should I imagine now? There are just so many plotlines I could choose from. I wonder if Skipper is ok. Where would he be now? WIth Shorter? In Ash’s apartment? I’ll have to ask Ash about it later. Ohh! I got it. I’ll spend a couple hours going through what would happen if I were to have a slow burn relationship with Neji.  _ **_* Yes Neji Hyuga. If you want to imagine somebody else that’s fine too.*_ ** __

* **The show does a timeskip here, so you, Max, and Ash are walking to the Cafeteria***

“And the library’s up there. Want to go take a look?” Max said pointing at the different areas to show you around.

  
“Ohh me! I would love to go to the library! Do they have any manga? Or any recent books?” You were cut off by Ash before you could get an answer.

“Why is everybody staring at me?” You hadn’t even noticed before he mentioned it. You hated when people did that to you.

**“** Because you’re a n-”

**“** BOO! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT!” Everybody looked really pissed after you yelled that at them.  _ Maybe if you guys weren’t being perverted and kept those thoughts to yourself instead of staring at people I wouldn’t have yelled! _

**“** Y/n!! Don’t do that! Do you want to make your life here a living hell?”

**“** Pshh. They had it coming. I mean honestly if they want to stare then I’ll give them a reason to stare!”

Max facepalmed while sighing. “You guys better not go anywhere by yourself. The guys here all treat younger people here like ‘dolls’ if you know what i mean. And now Y/n just made them all mad. So they might be after you two now.” You heard him mumble something about scaring the two of you, but you couldn’t completely make out what he said. You guys walked into the cafeteria and grabbed your trays.

“So crappy? The soup kitchens serves better stuff than this.” 

“Yeah it takes some time to get used to it. Let’s sit here.” You walked around the table and sat across from Ash.  ***This may sound weird, but I personally don’t like to sit next to them and would rather sit across. I hope that is fine*** As you sit down you hear people start to talk.

“He’s such a cutie.”

“Yeah might have to visit him later tonight.” It made you furious. You were just about ready to get up and stab them with the fork in your hand.

“Don’t go out alone got it?” It was Max. He might’ve been trying to distract you, and he was succeeding.  _ God I really need to stop getting angry. I know exactly how this goes, and yet I making more of a scene than the person who they are talking about. Is that annoying him? Oh God, it is isn't it. Okay no more getting visibly angry in front of Ash. _

“What about you? You’re being awfully kind to me.”

“What, me? Yeah right. I’m just looking out for you.”

“I don’t know Max. You seem awfully defensive all of a sudden.”

“Oh shush Y/n. I’m not like that.” A stranger with tattoos on his arms approached Ash.

“Hey there newbie. You’re pretty young. How old are you?” Ash ignored him. “What, being a little shy?”

“Hey Garvey, this kid is…..” So called Garvey’s men came up behind Max, he looked like he was scared for his life at that moment.

“Why don’t you come to my cell sometimes? We can have a good time.” Reaching out for Ash’s hand Garvey stated “Let’s be good friends.” Oh boy was that a mistake though, cause Ash lost it. He threw his food into the man's face and jumped up on the table.

“Get your hands off me!” He yelled as he proceeded to kick Garvey in the face.  _ YESS! GET’EM ASH! _ At this point Ash was all out beating the guys. With a smug look on your face you just watched. 

“Ash! Stop! GUARDS!” Max yelled for the guards.  _ Heh, I probably should’ve done that instead of just watching. _ The guards broke up the fight and took Ash away.

“Hey where are they taking Ash? Back to you guy’s cell?”

“Uh no they are taking him to the repenting cell. In other words a timeout room.”

“Oh. Yeah I guess that makes sense.”

***I’m lazy and don’t want to write all the drama that happened yk Ash being raped in the library, Max finding out that Ash is actually Aslan, ect. Ect. So for all that drama you have been in your cell taking a nap/shifting if you know how to shift. (If you can, I am genuinely impressed bc i still haven’t figured it out.***

You woke up in the middle of the night.  _ Huh, I didn’t even realize I woke up. What time is it?  _ You looked at the clock outside your cell.  _ I SLEPT UNTIL 4AM!! DAMMIT WHY COULDN’T I WAKE UP LATER?! I guess I’ll just wait until the morning and then meet up with Ash and Max or something.  _ As you thought about various situations without realizing you slowly started to drift back to sleep. Sadly it was already 7 in the morning, and you would have to wake up in an hour anyways. 

The morning was kind of a blur to you. You were very tired after all. It wasn’t until Charlie showed up with Eiji and Ibe that you felt completely awake.  _ OMGGGG!! I didn’t realize that they were coming today! Oh God that means-  _ Your felt your face get warm, even if nobody could see it. 

“Thanks for coming Eiji.” Ash said with a loving look. You sat next to them and grinned from ear to ear. Luckily you didn’t let any squeals or any other high pitched noises while watching them.

“I was glad to hear you wanted to see me.” 

“What are you smiling like that for? You look like you just won the lottery or something.” Ibe asked extremely confused.

“Me?........ No reason.” You stated looking away. Ash just ignored you and looked to Ibe.

“ I heard you’re still taking pictures. How are my guys?”

“Actually it is too dangerous to get close.”

“It seems like Arthurs the one leading the gang now. So you know how it is.”

“That coward!” Just then Charlie walked over to you guys.

“Ibe, Eiji time to go.” Everybody got up and started walking to the exit.

“Take care then. Don’t worry you’ll be out soon.” Eiji stated as he turned to look at Ash.

“Yeah.” Ash said taking a step closer to Eiji. At this point you were eternally freaking out. “I’m glad you came today Eiji.” Once again Ash taking another step closer to Eiji now brushing his hair back. 

“Uh…..yeah.” Eiji states looking really confused on what’s happening.

“Come alone next time. Got it.” Slowly Ash starts to close the gap between the two.

“Why?..........Wha-” And then Ash does it! He kisses EIji. Max, Charlie, and Ibe are in complete shock. But you are not in fact you are bursting with happiness so much that without realizing, you start to cry. You sniffled a little once Ash pulled away. At this point you are a overjoyed wreck. 

Charlie looks over at you. “Y/n are you okay?! Why are you crying? Pull yourself together!”

“I-I’m sorry. It’s just, I’m so happy and they and it’s just and-” You begin to ramble, so you take a deep breath wipe your tears and begin to say, “I just got to watch my ultimate ship become canon!”

“Ship? Canon? What are you talking about?”

“Oh forget it, you wouldn’t understand.” You say facepalming.

  
  


**A/n: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THEY KISSED, AND I’M CRYING WHILE RE-WATCHING. OMGGGGG I CAN’T! I need to go touch some grass lol. Anyways, I’m super proud of myself. This might be my longest chapter yet.**


End file.
